La sociedad
by LadyAtenea99
Summary: "Y si yo les digo que un solo mensaje de texto y una decisión es capaz de cambiar la vida de alguien radicalmente, ¿me creerán?" Esta es la historia de Su, una chica de instituto que luego de que un chico trató de abusar de ella, recibe un mensaje incriminatorio haciendo que se vuelva la esclava de un grupo que le pedirán favores que "satisfacen su cuerpo"
1. Episodio 1, Nos comenzamos a conocer

**Capitulo 1 "Nos vamos conociendo" **

Era ya demasiado tarde, no iba a llegar a tiempo, corría con todas mis fuerzas y mis capacidades físicas. El frio hacia que mi aliento se volviera una nube blanca. La mochila golpeaba bruscamente mi espalda. Con mis manos agarraba mi gorro para que no se volara.

Pasé por delante del centro comercial, la cafetería y luego…por allí, ese lugar en el que él me dijo el último adiós, ese parque que hacia que todos los recuerdos volvieran a mi. Como lo extrañaba. Paré en su entrada, quedándome embobada.

_-FlashBack –_

_-Ken... ¡ya suelta las galletas!-le sonreía. Él estaba en cunclillas en el suelo, elevó la vista hacia mí y me hizo un puchero, falso obviamente. Yo sabia cuando él decía la verdad o la mentira, era como un libro abierto. _

_-pero...Su...-señaló su comida favorita. Suspiré. Solo comía eso, siempre se alimentaba de "remolinos cremosos". Asentí con mi cabeza y luego agarré un zumo de naranja de la heladera. _

_El kiosco en el que estábamos, se encontraba al lado de un árbol, en frente de la gran laguna. El viejo hombre nos miraba, intrigado, mientras sostenía en su rostro una media sonrisa. Ken pagó por nuestra comida y nos pusimos a dar un paseo hasta que decidimos sentarnos en la orilla del agua. Ken no sonreía, agarraba la bolsa morada con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¿qué te sucede? -abrí el jugo y tomé un sorbo. Él abrió sus galletas, mordió una y luego dejó el paquete en el piso._

_-Su... ¿qué harías si hoy sería tu último día de libertad? -me preguntó mientras miraba a los patos nadadores. _

_-Jum...-pensé. ¿Me lo estaría preguntando en serio?. Tomé un sorbo más de mi jugo. -Depende... _

_Dirigió la vista hacia mí. -¿depende? _

_¡¿Desde cuando Ken se volvió una persona profunda?! Me miraba, pero yo no a él, sus anteojos impedían que lo mire directamente a los ojos. _

_-Si, que se yo. -volví a pensar mi respuesta -si eres negativa irías a tu casa y te podrías a llorar sobre lo que vas a perder, pero si eres positiva estarías disfrutándolo al límite... -nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos -¿por qué me preguntas? _

_Tragó saliva -Me voy..._

_-¿ya? ¿Quieres irte? Pero... Pensé que la estabas pasando bien con nuestro "picnic improvisado"... -la sonrisa o cualquier gesto que demostrara felicidad se transformaron en frustración._

_-No... -me agarró las dos manos y las apretó fuertemente. -Su, mi padre me inscribió en el servicio militar. -no dije nada, el siguió -dice que debo convertirme en algo más, no ser débil..._

_No podía creerlo, pensé, al comienzo, que era una broma, pero luego, al ver su rostro supe que era toda la verdad. Quedé en shock, respiraba lento. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por mis ojos, pasando por mis mejillas hasta caer al suelo._

_-No, no llores por favor... -sacó la bolsa de su espalda y me la dio. -es para ti. _

_Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y saqué el contenido. Un oso de peluche marrón claro con una remera blanca._

_-Ken...es precioso. -yo no tenía nada para él, así que de mi mano me saqué mi pulsera favorita y se até a la muñeca -es para que no me olvides…_

_-¿como olvidarme de ti? -dijo. _

_Ese ya no era mi Ken inmaduro y feliz, era otro, uno que no volveré a ver, por mucho tiempo. _

_Le tomé la cara con las dos manos, él se sonrojó._

_-Ken, te voy a besar -le dije, el asintió con la cabeza. Me acerqué a él y lo besé suavemente, posando mis labios contra los suyos. No hubo lengua, solo fue un beso de labios. _

_Luego de eso, no lo vi más. Dejé de asistir a clases por dos días. Tuve que regresas y darle la cara a todos como "la amiga olvidada de Ken" (¡Gracias Peggy!)_

Miré como la nieve caía por las desnudas ramas del gran árbol. Escuché el timbre a lo lejos, continúe con mi acelerada marcha.

Llegué tarde, ya nadie estaba en el patio. Caminaba casi en cunclillas para llevar hasta mi locker, donde se encontraban mis cuadernos y libros. Sentí que alguien me agarraba el hombro. Paré y me di, lentamente, media vuelta; el guardián del pasillo se encontraba moviendo su cabeza, negativamente. Mordí mi labio inferior. Agarró mi hombro y comenzó a empujarme hasta la sala de delegados, donde Nathaniel me esperaba.

Entre por el umbral, estaba sentado en su silla de "delegado" leyendo unos papeles. El chico golpeó la puerta abierta, Nath levantó la vista y nuestros ojos se miraron. Hice un movimiento brusco para soltarme del" guardian de pasillos". Él gruñó y se fue.

Me acerqué al escritorio y me senté en la silla de enfrente, comencé a girar un lápiz que estaba perpendicular a la mesa.

Su… ¿de nuevo? –se tapó la cara con unas de sus manos.

Upsss –hice una mueca extraña. –mi alarma no sonó (mentira)

Sabes que hoy no servirá eso… -apoyó sus dos brazos en la mesa y las estiró. Rozaron nuestras manos y yo, como un acto natural, la moví y la ubique sobre mi regazo. Se levantó de su silla, dio la vuelta hasta ubicarse cerca mío. Me agarró los hombros con sus manos -¿No tendrás otra razón?

¿Jum?

Se alejó de mi y se dirigió a la puerta, donde giró la perilla, perpendicular a la puerta. Giró su cabeza y me dio una media sonrisa, traviesa. Lo miraba, desorientada ¿Qué quiere?

No te hagas la inocente, yo se tus intenciones –se acercaba lentamente a mi.

Repito, ¿¡Jum!?

Se puso en cunclillas enfrente mío, acariciando mis rodillas sobre el pantalón. Esto lo leí en un manga… no será que…

WoW, espera un poco Nath –agarré sus manos para quitarle de encima mío.

¿Así que ya caíste? –se relamió los labios –tu sabes que yo te quiero Su, te haría feliz.

Nath, no quiero repetir la conversación de la semana pasada…

Anda, Su, tu eres la chica más fácil del instituto, no te resistas.

¡¿QUÉ?! –me levanté de golpe –¿¡Me estas tratando de puta!?

Él se puso a mi altura y me empujó contra una pared, acorralándome entre sus dos brazos. Me besó en los labios, jugando con su lengua. La pasaba por mis dientes y tocaba la mía. Mordió suavemente mi labio inferior. Gemí casi en un susurro. Besó mi frente, la punta de la nariz y luego el cuello. Pasó su lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse en mi cuerpo, sacándome mi gorro y luego bajando el cierre de mi campera. Sentí frío. Después, bajaron más hasta llevar al botón de mi pantalón.

Instantes luego, los dos nos encontrábamos en ropa interior, en el suelo. Él estaba arriba mio. Mis brazos, arriba de mi cabeza sostenidos por una de sus manos, la otra estaba rozando cada centímetro de mi blanca piel. Agarró el elástico de mi braguita y comenzó a bajarla, hasta dejarla a la altura de mi rodilla. Me besó apasionadamente. Yo quería negarlo, no quería que esto pasara, pero un calor adentro mío me impedía intervenir.

Su.. –susurró en mis labios. Luego, sentí un dolor agujo en mi zona intima; había metido un dedo (el mayor) adentro mío. –estas toda mojada –metió otro más. Grité levemente.

Nath comenzó a respirar fuertemente. Sacaba y metía sus dedos rápido, su otra mano estaba tocando su calzoncillo. Cuando vi que estaba por bajárselo, dije:

Nath, por favor, déjame… -comencé a soltar unas lágrimas. Se me quedó viendo, sus ojos irradiaban deseo, pero un poco de culpa. Rápidamente sacó sus dedos dentro de mí y los lamió. Luego se levantó.

Vístete y vete de mi vista. –me tiró la ropa a mis brazos. –si llegas tarde otro día, esto será peor.

Me puse mi abrigada ropa lo más rápido que pude. Destrabé la puerta y corrí al pasillo. Me dirigí a mi locker y lo abrí; saqué mis libros y los mantuve en mis brazos, mientras mi vista estaba en el vacio. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?, ¿por qué me dejé llevar? Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Mi parte intima me ardía de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de algo más… rocé un dedo por arriba de mi pantalón y gemí, casi en susurro. Con mi mano libre, tapé mi boca y miré a mí alrededor. Nadie.

Cuando el timbre sonó me dirigí al Aula "A". Violeta no estaba, Alexy tampoco. Mis dos mejores amigos habían faltado, justo el día en el que más los necesitaba.

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo que creía. Llegué a mi casa agotada, tomé una duche y me dirigí a la nevera, donde saqué jugo de tomate para preparar una salsa para los espaguetis que estaban en el frizzer, dentro de un tapper.

Vivo sola de hace más de cuatro meses, mis padres, ambos médicos, se fueron a recorrer África para ayudar a las etnias que los necesitaban. No tenia mascotas, ya que la ultima que tuve no duró ni una semana (R.I.P Ruffus, fiel ratón).

El microondas sonó. Metí la pasta en un plato y le puse la salsa arriba. Me senté en una mesa y comencé a comer. En ese instante mi celular suena:

**Mensaje nuevo [1]. Número desconocido**

**Bienvenida seas. Desde hoy en adelante serás nuestra linda esclava.**

**Su. **

Abrí los ojos como dos platos, abajo del mensaje, había una foto: Nath estaba arriba mío, metiéndome los dedos. Yo gemía.

**¿Qué quieres? **

Le pregunté. Al instante, llegó su respuesta.

**Es suficiente prueba para que ya estés bajo nuestro control, ¿no?  
Te esperamos mañana en el lado oscuro del comercial.**

No respondí. Cerré mi teléfono de un golpe. Miré mi económica cena y luego la tiré al tacho de basura. Subí las escaleras y me senté en mi cama. ¿Iba a ir? ¿y si eran secuestradores?..no, imposible, ellos sabían de esto. Abrí la foto de nuevo y pude notar que Nath miraba a la cámara, sonriendo. Un escalofrió me invadió el cuerpo. Él lo sabia… él estaría mañana en el lugar acordado. Me acosté en mi cama. Gruñí y me cubrí el rostro con mi almohada.

¿Por qué?

¡Fin Capitulo 1!

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Nos vemos en el siguiente día.

**Spoiler:**

"**-Su, quedate quieta que ya casi esta…-susurró Castiel"  
****[…]  
"Bienvenida Seas, esclava"**


	2. Episodio 2, Primeros Pasos

Me desperté antes de mi alarma. Miré la hora: 6.30. Maldecí y me levanté para dirigirme a la duche. Era la primera vez que desperté a aquella hora, tres horas de diferencia de mi hora de entrada. "Hoy llegaré puntual…nadie podrá creerlo". Mi rostro dibujó una sonrisa. Abrí la canilla para que corriera el agua, me desvestí y entré a la bañera. El agua tibia caía sobre mi cuerpo, en mi suave piel.

A las siete ya estaba cambiada, sentada en el sofá disfrutando de mis cereales "copos explosivos". Encendí la televisión para que haya ruido en la casa. Cuando terminé, lavé los platos de la cena y el desayuno. Luego, agarré mi teléfono para poder salir. Su luz titilaba, había llegado un mensaje.

**[1] mensaje. Número desconocido.  
Acuérdate.**

Lo cerré rápido he hice como que no lo había leído. Solo quieren intimidarle, me encantaría encontrarme con ellos solo para maldecirlos. Sentí un escalofrío, pero a su vez otro sentimiento. No sé cómo describirlo, fue caliente y se ubicaba abajo.

Salí a la calle, hoy, por primera vez en el año, caminé, lentamente, disfrutando del ambiente frío. El suelo estaba cubierto por nieve. Miré al cielo, gris, habían pronosticado más nevadas por la noche.

Paré en un café, entré y me pedí un cappuccino. Me dirigí a una de las mesas que estaban al lado de la ventana. Bebí un sorbo del líquido caliente. Suspiré y tomé un poco más. Amaba la sensación del calor recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Miré el reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca, faltaba media hora.

Llegué a clases a tiempo. Me dirigí a mi locker para sacar mis libros y cuadernos. Guardé mi mochila y cerré la puerta de metal. A mi lado estaba Alexy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me sobresalté.

Buenos días Suuuu.. –alargó la "u" hasta que lo callé

Hola –estaba muy sonriente, tanto que comencé a desconfiar -¿Qué pasa?

¿Nada que contar? –levantó una de sus cejas. Pensé por un momento, tal vez él se había enterado lo de Nath…¡TAL VEZ TODOS! Negué con la cabeza. -¿No me contaras?

¿Qué debería contarte? –sentí un líquido correr por mi fente

¡El "por qué" llegaste temprano! –me agarró de los dos hombros y comenzó a sacudirme pero luego paró y me miró, a los ojos -¿estás bien?

Si, si, si –respondí. Me soltó y me analizó de arriba abajo. –mi alarma se adelantó, eso es todo.

Ok, te creo –dijo –Violetta nos espera en el aula. –me agarró de la mano y me arrastró al salón.

Entramos y allí estaba ella, dibujando. Cuando nos acercamos, miró de reojo, se sonrojó y cerró su cuaderno sospechosamente rápido. Se levantó y vino a nuestro encuentro.

Su, que lindo verte tan temprano –estaba sorprendida, pero igual sonreía tímidamente

Gracias –ella miró mi mano. Me di cuenta que Alexy todavía me tenía agarrada, por eso hice un movimiento rápido para soltarme e ir a abrazarla.

Sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos. Me sentaba al lado de Iris. Nos saludamos y comenzamos a hablar. Iris era una agradable persona, pero había algo en ella que no me convencía. A todos les caía bien, cuando hablo de ella con Alexy, él me mira de una forma extraña, ya que no comprende de donde saco esas ideas. Cuando entró el profesor, cada una entró a su mundo de "50% atención, 50% nada". Mi teléfono vibró, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y lo abrí.

**[1] mensaje. Número desconocido.  
Hoy, luego de clases, espera en la esquina hasta el anochecer.**

Lo cerré y suspiré.

A la salida Alexy y Violetta me invitaron a tomar algo en el nuevo café "Toukio". Tuve que negarme, ya que ya tenía otra cita, con los malditos que me estaban manipulando.

Llegué a la esquina acordada y me senté en un escalón. Miré a mi alrededor, no se encontraba nadie. Esperé y esperé, el sol se estaba yendo, se escondía entre los edificios. Comenzó a caer una pequeña cantidad de nieve, bajó la temperatura. Encima que los espero, comienzo a tener frio… Con mis manos, me abracé para contener el calor.

Cuando las luces de la calle se prendieron, una mano me tapó la boca y otra los ojos, mientras me arrastraba hacia adentro de algún lugar. Forcejé y traté de escapar, pero era en vano, demasiado fuerte para mí. Entramos a un lugar con calefacción. Se oían susurros y algunas risas suaves, a lo bajo. La persona que me tenía, me ató con una cuerda las manos. Soltó mis ojos y mi boca, pude ver el interior: una sala oscura, iluminada únicamente por una lámpara que colgaba del techo. Había dos sofás de tres plazas unidas por una mesa de luz. Una barra tenía varios vasos llenos con un líquido color marrón claro, casi amarillo y unos bancos en frente. Reconocí cuatro rostros: Castiel, Lysandro, Armin y Nathaniel. En la sala solo eramos seis, incluyéndome.

Suéltenme –demandé. Castiel se tiró en el sofá, sin perderme de vista.

No podemos. –dijo Armin, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Solo quiero que borren la foto… -el pelirojo rió fuertemente.

Todos me miraban, la persona encapuchada no emitía ruido alguno, pero su presencia me hacía sentir incomoda. Lysandro se agachó hasta llegar a mi altura y, con una de sus manos, me acarició el rostro.

Nunca pensé que ibas a venir…–dijo- princesa.

Moví mi cabeza para que me soltara. Unas manos agarraron mis hombros produciéndome un escalofrío, yo conocía ese tacto.

¿Solo viniste por la foto? –susurró a mi oído Nathaniel.

S-Si. –dije

Ya oíste a la tabla de planchar. –Castiel dirigió su mirada a la persona encapuchada. -¿Ya podemos decirle?

La persona se levantó y se puso enfrente mio. Los chicos se pusieron a su lado. La persona se sacó la capucha color marrón, dando a conocer su pelo azul… Alexy. Me sorprendí a tal punto que mi boca quedó entreabierta.

¡¿Tú estabas atrás de todo?! –Alexy me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -¿Por qué?

Es que Su…eres tú. –No comprendí, así que siguió explicándome –Nosotros somos un grupo del instituto, uno de los cinco que hay. Cada grupo elige a una chica y nosotros te elegimos a ti. –se agachó a mi altura y me susurró –cada grupo tiene una esclava.

Me estremecí, el me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y me paró.

Bueno… -dirigió la mirada hacia Castiel –Esta semana él será tu amo –me desató la soga de mis manos –así que haz todo lo que él te pida.

No entiendo –dije, mientras me acariciaba la zona roja de mis brazos -¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

Jum… -sacó su teléfono y me mostró, varias fotos mías comprometedoras –y tengo más –dijo.

Me levanté y me acerqué al maldito pelo de menstruación. Me acercó a él con un brazo y me alejó de aquella sala oscura, dejándolos a todos detrás. Abrió la puerta y salimos.

¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté.

Tú solo me sigues a mí.

¿Solo soy tuya esta semana?

Si –rió- pero cuando todos hayan pasado por su "semana especial" me tocará a mí de nuevo, tabla de planchar.

Maldecí por lo bajo y comencé a caminar, atrás de él, mientras miraba el piso. No decía nada, haci que yo tampoco traté de entablar conversación.

Llegamos a un edificio, en frente del centro comercial. Castiel sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y abrió su puerta. Entramos y subimos hasta su departamento.

Siéntete como en casa –dijo, mientras tiraba su campera de cuero a un sillón verde militar viejo.

Me senté en una silla mientras él se fue a la cocina. Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Qué querrá de mí? Me saqué la campera.

Bueno –dijo y se sentó en su sillón. Frunció el ceño y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. –No te quedes allí sentada, ponte en frente mío.

Dudé, pero luego recordé todas las fotos que tenía Alexy en su MALDITO teléfono, así que me paré e hice lo que me ordenó.

Sacate la ropa. –me sonrojé y lo miré, con los ojos abiertos como dos platos -¡¿Qué esperas?!

Me saqué la blusa, quedando en sostén y luego las botas. Me desabroché el botón del pantalón y me lo saqué, lentamente. La cara me ardía del calor que lanzaba.

Buena chica –tenía esa media sonrisa que volvía locas a las chicas -acércate más. Me agarró con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera, y comenzó a moverla, de lado a lado, haciendo que baile un poco. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar al elástico de mis bragas. Las bajó lento, demasiado lento, hasta dejarlas en el piso.

¿C-Castiel?

Miraba mi zona intima hasta que movió su mano hasta mi clítoris y comenzó a acariciarla. Yo lo miraba a él, sin saber qué hacer. Con el brazo, me atrajo hasta el, sentándome en sus rodillas.

¿Te gusta? –me dijo, sin expresión alguna. Me soltó el sostén y con sus labios comenzó a chuparlos. El dedo que estaba abajo, lo metió. Gemí fuerte. Mordió uno de mis pezones y mientras, metió otro de sus dedos dentro mío. Sentí, entre mi culo, un bulto que estaba creciendo. Me moví, un poco incomoda. Se alejó de mis senos hasta llegar a mis oídos -¿Ya lo puedes sentir? –me susurró. Gemí en respuesta. ¡DIOS! ¿por qué soy tan sensible?

Me acostó en el sillón, él se quedó arriba mio. Se sacó su remera y se desabrochó el botón.

Quiero que tu me los bajes. –dijo. Agarré, con mis manos, el cierra y lo baje. Luego, tomé ambos extremos de la tela y los fui bajando. Cada vez que los bajaba, debía subir un poco mi espalda, haciendo que mis senos chocaran con el torso de Castiel. –Te falta el bóxer.

Tragué saliva y le bajé el bóxer. Al instante, salió un pene enorme, recto como el palo de una escoba. Era del grosor de casi una botella.

Castiel, no… -dije. –eso…

No te preocupes, haremos que quepa.

Con una de sus manos, puso mis piernas en sus hombros. Agarró su pene y trató de meterlo por mi vagina, pero fue en vano. Malició por lo bajo y se levantó del sillón. Se dirigió hacia una habitación y volvió con un consolador violeta, no tan grande como su pene.

Juega con esto, quiero ver. –me dijo, extendiéndome el juguete. Lo agarré, ahorrándome las múltiples preguntas que se me venían a la cabeza del por qué el tenia uno.

No se como se usan –nunca tuve uno de estos. Castiel me miró, travieso, lleno de energía.

No te preocupes, yo te ayudo. –se agachó en el borde del sillón y me separó las piernas, a los lados de su cuello. Lo metió de una y yo grité y gemí, fuerte.

Su…quédate quieta que ya casi está –trató de meter más. Yo respiraba por la boca. Castiel estaba sudando, los músculos del abdomen se contraían.

Lo sacó todo de golpe y quedamos en silencio. Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y alguna que otra exclamación. Él me miraba a los ojos. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al pasillo, totalmente desnudo.

Esta noche te quedas a dormir aquí, quieras o no, esta semana eres mi esclava –y se fue, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

¡Fin del capítulo 2!  
Espero que les haya gustado. :D (Para mí, creo que la historia está dando su forma…)

**Spoiler.  
"-Alexy, suéltame, no estoy de humor."**

"-Su, ahora eres M-I-A. Si miras a otro hombre, los lastimaré a ti y a él"


	3. Episodio 3, Imponiendo las reglas

Suspiré, me dolía mucho mi entrepierna. La acaricié, pasándole suavemente uno de mis dedos, con cada tacto ardía. Me levanté, agarré mi bombacha y una remera y salí a recorrer un poco el departamento. Era pequeño, su cocina consistía de una heladera, horno y tres mesadas con sus gabinetes colgantes. El lavamanos estaba lleno de platos, vasos, cacerolas, cubiertos, todos sucios, se podía ver tres moscas dándoles vuelta. Allí se encontraba un desayunador, también cubierto de platos, vasos y cubiertos. Las sillas tenían sacos colgando.

Retrocedí hasta la puerta. ¿En estas condiciones vive él? Miré por la puerta en la que se encontraba Castiel, no se escuchaba nada así que comencé a lavar. Guardé todo en sus respectivos estantes. Limpié la mesa, dejándola como nueva. Escuché unas risas, que me devolvieron a la realidad. Él estaba allí, en el marco de la puerta, cubriéndose la mano con una de sus manos. Estaba mojado, acababa de salir de la ducha, una toalla blanca cubría de su cintura hacia abajo.

Pensé que ya estabas dormida –se acomodó un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja.

Dejé el trapo que tenía en la mano sobre la mesada y me encogí, agarrando mi codo con una mano. La cara me ardía. Yo pensaba que ÉL ya estaba dormido… Se acercó a mí y me levantó el rostro con una de sus manos, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos. Nos quedamos así, en silencio, por unos momentos. Acariciaba mi rostro, suavemente, gozando de cada tacto. Sus manos eran suaves, y se sentían muy bien.

Muérdeme el dedo –me ordenó. Lo miré, atónica. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño. Acerqué mis labios a su dedo mayor y lo mordí en la punta. Castiel se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de resistirse a algo. –Ahora… todo. –me metió el dedo dentro de la boca, completamente. Comencé a pasarle la lengua… ¿desde cuándo me volví tan…así? Cerré los ojos y, con mis dos manos, agarré el brazo de Castiel.

Él comenzó a respirar por la boca, rápidamente, mientras yo seguía con mi labor de "lamer ese dedo. Empezó a empujarme hasta una pared y allí nos quedamos, yo pegada contra el muro y él a mí.

Su, no pares –dijo, entrecortado. Yo seguía, pero ahora con más fuerza. Comencé a sentir que un bulto crecía en la altura de mi zona intima. Bajé la mirada y allí estaba, la toalla se elevaba un poco por su "cosa".

Me sacó el dedo de mi boca, un hilo de saliva colgó y luego se desarmó.

¿Castiel? –pregunté, él me miraba, su rostro no daba ningún rastro de emociones.

Ya es tarde… -me dijo mientras se alejaba. Lo seguí con la vista hasta que se quedó en el marco de la puerta –Hoy… dormirás conmigo.

Lo seguí hasta su cuarto, que estaba más desordenado que la cocina. Había una avalancha de ropa en el piso, toda desparramada. Lo único que se encontraba en magníficas condiciones era su guitarra y su altoparlante. Se acostó en su cama desecha con unos boxers negros y luego se tapó con su sábana hasta el pecho. Puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

¿Qué esperas? –me dijo, con los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué, lentamente y me senté en la punta de la cama. Luego, me acosté junto a él, tratando de no tocarle y luego me tapé con la sabana. Me acomodé mirando para afuera, no podía verlo…me daría mucha vergüenza.

Dormimos toda la noche, él no me tocó ni me dijo nada. Al despertarme, puede notar que él ya se había ido del departamento. Miré la hora, solo eran las 6.30. Cerré los ojos y luego recordé que tenía que ir a clases. Me levanté y comencé a buscar mi ropa. La blusa y el pantalón se encontraban en un sillón del living, mis zapatos bajo la mesa. Agarré mi campera y salí a la calle.

El sol estaba derritiendo, poco a poco, la nieve. Se habían formado charcos de agua que, por tener botas de piel, tenía que esquivar. Llegué hasta una esquina y me paré esperando a que el semáforo cambiase. En la otra cuadra, pude ver a Alexy, con un café en la mano. Me saludó, yo miré hacia otro lado. Cuando cambió a verde (para peatonal) crucé, sin siquiera verlo. No quería, él me había tendido una trampa, ¡tenia fotos vulgares mías en su maldito teléfono! ¡¿Qué clase de amigo las tiene?!. Al pasar por su lado, me agarró del brazo.

Alexy, suéltame, no estoy de humor –le dije, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

¿Estas enojada?

¡No me jodas! ¡¿Por qué estaría enojada?! –hice un movimiento brusco para soltarme, pero nos quedamos allí, en el medio de la calle, mirándonos en silencio.

Vayamos a la esquina para terminar nuestra conversación –dijo, seriamente.

Me empujó justo cuando el semáforo cambió y un camión pasó, a una velocidad imaginable.

¿Qué quieres? –pregunté.

No, ¿qué quieres tú?

¿Eh? –hice un gesto. ¿A qué se refería? –Discúlpame, pero el que acá está "controlando" a la otra persona eres TÚ –dije, mientras golpeaba su torso con mi dedo índice.

Me lo agarró justo cuando iba a golpearle. Alcé la vista hasta llevar a sus ojos, que me miraban, sin emoción alguna. Me asusté, nunca había visto ese rostro en Alexy, él era siempre tan… risueño y feliz.

Tú me controlas a mi Sucrette.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que hablé.

¿A-a qué te refieres? –tartamudeé

¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga? –sus labios se curvaron, formando una media sonrisa.

Alexy, me estas asustando –traté de soltar mi pequeño dedo, pero me fue imposible.

No… -me dijo –ya no puedes escapar de mí…

¡Sueltame en este instante! –grité. En la calle no había ni un alma. Comenzó a caer nieve ligera.

Sus ojos…ya no tenían emociones, era otra persona, una que no había conocido. Esa sonrisa que estaba en su rostro me producía escalofríos. Quería que alguien me ayudase. Supliqué a mis adentros que alguien viniera.

Alexy me soltó, y se guardó sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su campera marrón oscuro.

Se me hace tarde –comenzó a cruzar la calle.

Me dejó allí, sin ninguna respuesta. Seguí mi camino, no quería darme vuelta. Sentía que sus ojos violetas estaban clavados en mi espalda.

Llegué a la cafetería "Toukio", a la nueva donde iba a ir con Alexy y Violetta ayer… pero, ¿él estaba donde yo?... Si, él era el que llevaba la capa… ¡¿Dejó a Violetta plantada?! Lo dudo mucho, tal vez en esos momentos en el que yo estaba esperando, él estaba con ella. ¿Le habrá hecho algo? No, tal vez él ya no tenga corazón, pero es… Violetta, nadie se mete con ella. Aceleré mi marcha, estaba comenzando a asustarme. La puerta de un negocio se abrió, me golpeé con ella y caí al suelo.

Uhh, eso debió de doler. –una mano se extendió sobre mí, la acepto y esta me ayuda a levantarme. –Discúlpame lindura, no te ví venir.

Saqué el pelo que había caído sobre mi rostro y allí, unos ojos verdes me miraban, una sonrisa blanca me sonreía y su pelo rubio…bueno, allí estaba él.

¿Dake? –pregunté. Él se quedó sorprendido, al parecer me reconoció; me tomó entre sus brazos y me alzó, pegándome a su pecho.

¡Su! –gritó –hace mucho que no te veía. ¡¿Qué cuentas?!

N-Nada –dije, me estaba asfixiando, es demasiado fuerte. -¿me puedes bajar? –dije, con mi último aliento

Me soltó y se quedó allí, en silencio, sonriéndome.

¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? –le dije. Le señalé un dedo mi frente –me lo debes por esto.

Es cierto, es cierto. Andando.

Caminamos hablando sobre lo que pasó mientras no nos vimos. Él estaba aquí, porque su tío le había pedido que ayudara en un natatorio público. Nunca había visto la nieve, por eso se quedó sorprendido al llegar. Cuando no establecíamos conversación, yo me daba vuelta, disimuladamente. Sentía que alguien nos observaba…

Fuimos al café de la esquina del colegio, ya que en menos de media hora debía de entrar (ja, no me olvidé). Yo pedí un cappuccino, en cambio, él un frapuchino. Lo miré con cara de sorprendida y disgustada (en broma) por pedir una bebida fría en esta época del año, él solamente se encogió de hombros.

Cuéntame –me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa -¿tienes novio?

¿Por? –tomé un sorbo de mi bebida

Solo para saber –con un sorbete, recogía la crema y se la metía a la boca

No… -en verdad no, no tenía una pareja, tenía cinco, si se puede llamar "pareja" a la relación que llevábamos.

Discutimos un rato sobre las vacaciones de invierno, que haría y si querría ir a Australia. Luego, nos despedimos y me dirigí al instituto. En la puerta, me esperaba al pelirrojo malhumorado. Pasé por enfrente de él, ignorándole, pero me sujetó del braza y me arrastró hacia la jardinería.

¡¿Me puedes decir que hacías con el rubio?! –me grito. Lo empujé lejos de mi, para que se alejase y me soltase.

Tú no eres nadie –le dije, cortante.

Su, ahora eres MIA. Si miras a otro hombre te lastimaré a ti y a él –se acercó y me sujetó de la mandíbula, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. –MIA.

Ya entendí… -susurré.

¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Quiero oírlo! –me gritó.

¡QUE YA ENTENDÍ! –le grité, en el rostro.

Así me gusta –me sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya atrevida. Me soltó y se alejó, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Egocéntrico, pensé. Una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios. Corrí a mi locker, luego de hacer la misma rutina de todos los días, fui al aula. Fue un día como el de todos, pero había una diferencia: Violetta ni Alexy habían venido. Me parecía extraño, otra vez el temor de que le haya hecho algo a ella apareció. Mi corazón se aceleró, debía de mantener la calma, no podía acelerarme en el medio de una clase. Me paré de mi banco y fui hacia el profesor, pidiéndole poder ir al baño con la excusa de que "tenía que hacer cosas de mujeres". Al oír aquella frase, se sorprendió y asintió.

Fui hasta los baños y me lavé la cara. Mi pelo rubio largo estaba sujetado por una colita de pelo, ya que no pude peinarme. Violetta, ella nunca faltaba… a no ser que tuviera algún deber de su club de teatro… o que Alexy la haya atado y encerrado en ese lugar oscuro… ¡MALDICION! Porque me vienen estos pensamientos, antes no era así, antes de que… Nathaniel. Me sujeté la cabeza con las dos manos, ese maldito, porqué, porqué Alexy tenía esas fotos, ¿estaban planeando esto hace tiempo? Castiel, Lysandro, Armin, ellos también me querían a mí.

¿Ocupada o puedes atender algunos asuntos? –levanté la vista y él estaba allí.

¡Castiel, es el baño de damas! –dije, nerviosa, imagínense si la directora nos encontrara

¿No es excitante? – se acercó a mi pegando su cuerpo con el mío. Me rodeó con sus brazos, en mi cuello. Me besó.

Comenzó a besarme en el cuello, mientras me iba empujando a un cubículo del baño (es donde están los inodoros). Allí me sentó, él estaba curvado para estar más cerca. Le saqué su chaqueta y él la remera. Los dos, casi al mismo tiempo, nos desabrochamos el pantalón, dejando al descubierto nuestra ropa íntima. Me levantó, sin soltar nuestras bocas y hizo que rodee su cintura con mis piernas, mientras me pegaba contra la pared plástica del baño.

No grites mucho –susurró a mi oído. Con una de sus manos, me sacaba las bragas, con la otra sacaba su pene para poder meterlo en mi vagina.

Dolió, eso puedo decir, grité dentro de su boca de una manera increíble. Fue como si te golpeas tu parte íntima con un caño pero con placer, sí, mucho placer. Gemí fuertemente con cada emboscada que él daba. Castiel sudaba y gemía, gritaba del placer. Mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y lo apretaba contra mí, para que sintiera mis senos en su cara. Terminó dentro de mí, cuando nos separamos, algunas gotas de su semen cayeron al piso.

¿Te gustó? –preguntó, todavía respirando por la boca.

No contesté, era demasiado vergonzoso contestar aquella pregunta. Solamente, lo besé, allí estaba mi respuesta.

Abrió la puerta y se fue, luego de vestirse, dejándome desnuda y abandonada dentro de aquel sucio lugar, digamos que la limpieza en el colegio no es de "suma importancia". Me sentí como un juguete.

¡Fin del Capítulo 3!  
Espero que les haya gustado.

**Spoiler  
"-¡Dejame sola! –le grité, su cara lucia adolorida"**

"-Su, te estas volviendo loca –se alejó."


	4. Episodio 4, la última noche de Castiel

Agarré mi ropa y me la fui poniendo, de a poco. Mis ojos soltaron algunas lágrimas. Me sentía sucia, un maldito juguete en el cual vienen, te usan y luego te tiran al tacho de basura. Maldito Castiel. Golpeé la pared del baño y escuché un ruido. Me quedé en silencio, unos segundos. La puerta de al lado se abrió. Pasos.

¿Su? –dijo una voz, suave. Era Violetta.

Salí, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Ella, solo me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó, fuertemente. Comencé a sollozar.

Ya pasó Su, ya está. –decía, mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Me ayudó a limpiarme el rostro y luego salimos, ¿Habrá escuchado todo? Ella no mencionó nada del por qué Castiel estaba encerrado conmigo, por qué yo salí con las ropas desarregladas y por qué estaba llorando. ¿Alexy le habrá hecho algo? Cuando salimos al patio, la agarré del brazo, ella se dio vuelta y me miró, con sus ojos grises.

¿Qué pasa Su? –me preguntó.

Violetta… ¿Alexy –paré por un segundo, tragué saliva y continué – te hizo algo?

¿Eh? –sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos. Me miraba, atónica. ¿Habré acertado? –Su, te estas volviendo loca.

No, lo pregunto enserio –le dije, seria.

Pues no –se soltó con un movimiento brusco –te equivocas de una manera enorme.

Habia algo en ella que no me cerraba, se había puesto nerviosa y no me miraba a los ojos. Yo leí sobre los comportamientos de alguien que miente y CLARAMENTE eran aquellos. La miré, en silencio a los ojos suyos que miraban al suelo. Comprendí que ella no me lo diría.

¡Maldita seas Violetta! –me había salido de las casillas. Apostaría lo que sea a que Alexy la metió en el mismo rollo que a mí. Estaba enfurecida, nadie se metía con ella, ¡NI AMBER!... Le di la espalda y me fui, iba a matarlo.

Cuando pasé por el patio pude ver a Lysandro, escribiendo en su agenda. Mi rostro se relajó cuando lo vi. Yo siempre había sentido paz cuando lo veía, tan tranquilo, sentado, escribiendo. Pero nunca fue amor. Me le acerqué, él elevó la vista, miró a su alrededor y luego se paró, me agarró los hombros.

¿Qué haces? –lucia sorprendido.

¿No puedo acercarme? –pregunté.

No, ¿nunca te dijeron las reglas?

Em… no.

Lysandro se fue, sin agregar nada más. ¿Qué, ahora no podía hablar con quién yo quiera? Repasé mentalmente lo que me habían dicho:

**No acercarme a otros chicos sin permiso.**

Genial –dije, para mi misma, sarcásticamente.

Estaba sola. Violetta no quería hablar, Alexy se volvió un miserable, Castiel me usaba, no podía hablar con mis amigos… era todo una M-I-E-R-D-A.

Busqué al pelirojo en las aulas, pero ya se había ido. Suspiré y golpee mi cabeza contra mi locker. Cuando lo abrí, cayó una nota.

**Hoy ve a tu casa, yo iré más tarde.  
- Castiel**

Volví un bollo el papel y lo tiré al tacho más cercano. Va a querer más sexo ¿en mi cama? ¿en la de mis padres? ¡¿en la ducha?!.

Agarré mi mochila y guardé mis libros y comencé mi camino a mi casa, sin apuros. Pasé por el parque, fui al kiosco y le pedí un paquete de galletas de chocolate y un zumo de naranja. Me senté en el borde del gran lago y comencé a merendar. La nieve se estaba disolviendo, de a poco. El agua estaba helada, los patos que nadaban por allí estaban escondidos en donde nadie sabe. Suspiré, estaba todo tan tranquilo aquí.

Levanté campamento y me fui hasta mi apartamento, me bañé y luego preparé la cena, papa fritas con una hamburguesa al plato. Tocaron la puerta, limpié mis manos con un trapo y fui hacia ella. La abrí y Castiel estaba allí, vestido con su remera y un pantalón, la campera la llevaba a mano. Estaba todo engrasado. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y lo miré de arriba hacia abajo.

¿Sí? –pregunté, con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho.

Aj… -dijo disgustado. Se revolvió el cabello. -¿Me dejas pasar?

Claro, amo –le dije sarcásticamente. Me alejé de la puerta, se la abrí y luego me incliné, como haría un mayordomo en una película antigua.

¿Y ahora que te sucede tabla de planchar?

Nada –fui hasta la cocina y seguí con mi labor. Él se sentó en la mesada, mientras veía lo que hacía. Apoyé la espátula en la mesada, suspiré. -¿Te quedas a comer?

Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías –hizo aquella media sonrisa que tiene.

Saqué de la heladera otra hamburguesa y la puse en la asadera. Lo serví todo en dos platos, dividiendo las papas fritas. Comimos en silencio, él no decía nada, y yo trataba de tragarme todos mis insultos. Levanté los platos y los comencé a lavar.

¿Puedo usar la ducha? –yo asentí, sin siquiera darme vuelta.

Guardé la vajilla en sus respectivos lugares y me acosté en el sofá para ver un poco de televisión. Puse una película en blanco y negros, una de mis favoritas "Los crímenes del museo de cera". Escuché la ducha prenderse. Me acomodé en el sillón y cerré los ojos, quedando así, completamente dormida.

Sentí calor en un momento, abrí solo el ojo derecho, ya que el izquierdo se encontraba apretado contra algo. Allí, a mi lado, abrazándome, estaba Castiel, también dormido, vestido como había llegado. Los dos estábamos en el sillón, acostados. Me quedé mirándolo, parecía tan bueno mientras dormía. Me levanté y busqué mi reloj: cuatro de la mañana. Gruñí y fui a buscar una sábana para cubrirlo, luego me fui a mi cuarto para acostarme en mi cama.

Su, despierta. –Castiel estaba sacudiéndome –nos llaman del grupo.

Me levanté en estado zombie. Busqué ropa y me cambié, ya no me importaba si él me miraba. Subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos al mismo lugar que antes, atrás del centro comercial, en la zona desértica. Entramos y allí estaban todos reunidos. Miré con odio a Alexy y me fui a sentar en uno de los sillones.

Bueno –comenzó a decir el azulado –Lysandro nos informó que Su no sabe las reglas. –todos dirigieron la vista hacia mí, yo me encogí de hombros.

Nathaniel se me acercó y me entregó una hoja.

**Reglas.**

**No faltar el respeto al amo.  
2) Tener en cuenta los gustos del amo.  
3) No hablar con otros chicos sin permiso del amo  
4) En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, la esclava tiene que satisfacer al amo si él lo pide.  
5) No decirle a nadie que está vinculada sexualmente con los integrantes.  
6) Pasará con cada chico cinco días, el sábado es el día libre de la esclava  
6) el domingo a las 00.00 horas, la esclava pasará a ser de otro amo.  
**

¿Eso es todo? –les dije, con sarcasmo.

¿Esperabas más? –me dijo Alexy. Lo miré con odio y me guardé el papel en el pantalón.

Bueno, como hoy es viernes, sería el último día que tienes con Castiel –Nathaniel lo señaló. –mañana es tu día libre, el domingo es un "comodín"…

¿Comodín? –lo interrumpí.

Sí, es decir, que cualquiera de nosotros puede llamarte. Bueno, continuo, y el domingo a las 00.00 debes estar sola en tu casa y el lunes tienes que esperar ordenes de tu nuevo amo. ¿Se entendió?

Asentí con la cabeza. Castiel me levantó y nos fuimos hasta su auto, él comenzó a conducir hasta la playa. Estacionó cerca de unos árboles y apagó el motor. Nos quedamos en silencio. Chasqueó la lengua.

¿Qué te pasa hoy Su, estuviste extraña todo el día?

No me pasa nada.

Bueno, entonces acércate. –Castiel me tomó del hombro, hasta que me acostó en sus rodillas. Se encorvó y comenzó a besar el cuello. –hoy es nuestro último día –me susurró. Mientras me mordía la oreja

Me sacó la blusa y el sostén, dejándome desnuda en la parte superior. Me acarició los senos, los apretó con sus grandes manos y jugueteó con mis pezones. Gemí. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello hasta llegar a mis tetas, donde comenzó a besarlas.

Después de unos momentos, ya estábamos en el asiento posterior, los dos completamente desnudos, mis piernas arriba de sus hombros y mi zona íntima daba a su cara, él la lamía profesionalmente mientras que sus manos apretaban mis pompas. Alejó su rostro y me miró a los ojos pidiéndome permiso, yo gemí como respuesta y metió dos de sus dedos en mí. Me dio vuelta, poniendo en cuatro patas y allí me montó, sin piedad. Sacándola y metiéndola rápidamente. Me agarró del pelo y tiró para atrás, haciendo que mi cabeza quede totalmente alta. Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que él se corrió dentro de mí, gritando mi nombre. En el coche solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

Espero que no creyeras que esta era la única vez de ahora. – abrió la puerta y el aire frío entró. Salió y me agarró de las piernas para después cargarme en su hombro.

Nos acercamos al borde de la playa, cerca del mar, me tiró en la arena, podía sentir los granos pegarse a mi cuerpo por el sudor

¿Quieres…aquí? –le pregunté, atónica.

No respondió, solamente me levantó una pierna haciendo que me ponga de costado y allí, me volvió a penetrar, más fuerte que antes. Sus bolas rozaban la pierna que tenía apoyada en la arena. Con su lengua, lamia y chupaba mi muslo. Una de sus manos apretaba mis senos. Castiel gemía fuertemente, respiraba por la boca y se le podía notar, a la luz de la luna, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrer su frente.

Su pene era demasiado grande para mi, dolía cada vez que salía y entraba, él lo sacaba completamente y luego lo metía, tratando de que entrase todo de una. Terminó dentro de mí, por segunda vez. Se arrodilló en la arena y me levantó, haciendo que mi culo quedara a la altura de su cadera. Yo ya estaba agotada, así que me arrodillé, dejando la mitad de mi cuerpo apoyado en el suelo arenoso. Volvió a meterla, pero esta vez por detrás. Gritaba del dolor y placer al mismo. Esta vez fue diferente, él sacó su pene y se corrió en mi espalda dejándome pegajosa. Me pegó una nalgada y se levantó, dejándome en el suelo. Se vistió y luego me dejó la ropa a mi lado.

¿Te vistes? –me dijo, serio. Me levanté con todas mis fuerzas. Me agarré del auto y comencé a vestirme. Nos subimos al coche y él arrancó. Agarramos la ruta y paramos en frente de mi departamento. –Ya llegamos. –me besó en los labios apasionadamente, tirándose arriba mio. Se separó y me miró a los ojos –Recuerda ese beso en las próximas semanas –sonrió atrevidamente.

Abrí la puerta y me bajé, en silencio. Castiel agregó nada más, solamente aceleró al ver que llegué a la puerta de mi departamento, sana y salva.

Subí, y me saqué rápido la ropa mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas. Fui a un espejo y me abrí las piernas para verme. Estaba roja, toda mi zona intima. Maldecí y busqué, entre las cremas de mi madre, algo para la irritación. Encontré una y me la pasé. Sentí un frío agradable y suspiré.

Realicé la cena, pollo con puré, me senté en la mesa y comí. Mastique lento mientras pensaba. ¿Mañana es mi dia libre? Si, por lo que dijo Nathaniel… pero, el domingo es "comodín" ¿De que tratará eso? En eso suena mi teléfono. Dejé el cubierto en el plato y me lancé hacia el

**[1] mensaje nuevo. Número desconocido.  
Chico de esta semana: **

o-o-o-o-o

¡Fin del capítulo 4!  
Espero que les haya gustado,  
Dejen su comentario diciendo quien quieres que sea el próximo chico!  
Gracias por sus comentarios, me dan mucha alegría y ganas de seguir :D

(No habrá spoiler ya que quiero que ustedes elijan al próximo chico)


	5. Episodio 5, El comodín

**[1] mensaje nuevo. Número desconocido.  
Chico de esta semana: Lysandro.**

Genial, me tocaba con el chico de la era victoriana. Cerré mi teléfono y tragué, literalmente, la comida. Como se me antojaba algo dulce, llamé a la heladería. Pedí un kilo de helado y esperé a que llegara, sentada en mi sofá, viendo el reloj. Habia algo que me encantaba: lo dulce. ¡No entiendo como Nathaniel lo odia! Cuando el chocolate se derrite en tu boca es algo tan… suave y delicioso.

Tocaron el timbré, agarré el dinero y bajé, después de haber contestado el micrófono. Bajé por las escaleras ya que el ascensor tardaba mucho. El repartidor llevaba una gorra roja y la delantera blanca. Bajo ella, unos espesos cabellos negros.

_En la casa, el reloj dio las doce._

Abrí la puerta y el chico me entregó el helado. Le entregué el dinero y él el vuelto. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo.

No puedo creer que no me reconocieras –se sacó la gorra y me sonrió. Armin.

Estaba ocupada pensando en otra cosa –levante un poco el pote envuelto en una bolsa. Él rió fuerte. Intenté sonreír, pero en cambio salió una mueca extraña.

¿Sola? –dijo

Uff –suspiré –ni te creas que te invitaré a mi departamento. Hoy es mi día libre.

¡Oye! –se encogió de hombros –que poca confianza nos tienes. Nosotros también seguimos las reglas.

Ah –reí por lo bajo.

¿Entonces?...

No.

¡¿Por qué?! –abrió los ojos como dos platos.

Dos razones –levanté un dedo –estas trabajando –el asintió por lo bajo y maldició. Levante el dedo de al lado –no quiero compartir el helado, asi que si me permites. –antes de cerrar la puerta, agregué –linda gorra, Ash.

Subí por ascensor y cogí una cuchara de la alacena. Me fui a mi cuarto y comí la mitad del pote. Estaba satisfecha. Abrí mi laptop y busqué por internet test de amor (son mi vicio.) Realicé algunos hasta caer dormida.

_Lejos de Su, un hombre de cabellos grises escribía en una libreta marrón _

"_El amor en sí mismo es tan breve como una vela en el viento  
Pero es voraz como el pecado"_

Me desperté pegajosa. Abrí los ojos y relamí mis labios, tenía un sabor dulce, como la crema. Me senté y pude ver que mi cama estaba llena de un líquido blanco. Sobresaltada, por un impulso, llevé la computadora al escritorio. Saqué mis sabanas y las puse a lavar. Cuando entré de nuevo a mi cuarto, pude ver la cuchara y el pote, dados vuelta, en el piso. Maldecí y los llevé a la cocina.

Sonreí al ver mi calendario "sábado". Prendí la radio, donde estaban pasando "Treasure" de Bruno Mars. Comencé a bailar en el medio del living, dando vueltas, cantando desafinadamente. Tocaron mi puerta y le bajé a la música. Me acerqué y pude ver quien era: mi vecina.

¿Si? –dije.

Hola –esa voz que tenía. No era mala persona, pero tenía esa actitud de "abran paso, perras, soy más importante que ustedes" que hacía que me vuelva loca (de rabia)

Abrí la puerta, completamente.

Debra, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

Si, emm –se posó un dedo en el labio superior. –tengo visitas en mi depto. y tu estás haciendo mucho ruido, ¿sabes?...

Discúlpame, no era mi intención – "s-a-r-c-a-s-m-o" Sinceramente, me importaba tres pepinos lo que ella quería, era MI día libre, y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Tengo visitas MUY importantes –resaltó el "muy" con su voz finita. -¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no? –me guiñó un ojo.

Maldita perra, ¿otro más? El último tocaba a mi puerta pensando que era la de ella, era un borracho sin trabajo. Asentí.

¿Guapo? –yo la conocía muy bien. Le encantaba presumir de sus "trofeos", como ella los llamaba. Quería darle charla así el chico de abajo se molestaba y no querría volver más…

Huy, no sabes –dio un saltito –es MUY guapo –resaltó de nuevo el "muy", me encantaría cerrarle la puerta en la cara… ¿Desde cuándo soy tan cruel? –es pelirojo, tiene ojos grises y tiene esa mirada atrevida.

Lo que me temía… era el pelo de menstruación.

¿No se llamará… Castiel?

¿Lo conoces? –levantó una ceja. Ya no sonreía, tenia aquella mirada asesina. -¿Quieres venir?

Haber era mi día libre. Podía molestarlo un poco, sería gracioso…

Si, claro. –sonreí de oreja a oreja. -¿quieres pasar? Iré a cambiarme.

No, te espero aquí…

Cerré la puerta y corrí a mi armario. Agarré una remera grande con un logo que decía "I Love Zombies", un jean y unos zapatos. Salí y allí estaba, esperándome. Se sorprendió al ver lo rápida que había sido, me explico que ella tardaba horas… que interesante.

Ella vivía en el piso de abajo, abrió la puerta. Entró primera y yo la seguí por detrás, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. El living tenia las paredes blancas, un sofá de dos plazas y luego de una haciendo juego. Un televisor pantalla plana colgaba de la pared, a su alrededor dos grandes estanterías con discos de música y un dvd player.

Debra saltó, literalmente, sobre el peli rojo. Pasé por su lado y me senté en un silloncito. Me miró sorprendido, era hasta gracioso verlo. Me miraba de arriba abajo, esperando que yo solo sea un sueño. No le di importancia, esto estaba resultando muy divertido

Gatito, ella es mi vecina. –dijo, presentándome –aunque… al parecer ya la conoces.

Si, solo somos compañeros de clase –respondí por él, sonriendo.

¿Por qué vino? –estaba enojado. Quería reír, parecía un niño pequeño.

Yo la invité, gatito. –le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos.

Igual ya me iba, tengo una cita. –Debra se "emocionó" y Castiel no dio emoción alguna, aunque sabía que estaba hirviendo por dentro

No se emocionen, mi cita era, en verdad, con un café en Toukio y mi laptop. Me levanté y me fui, era detestable verla acaramelada con un chico que me había hecho sexo duro la noche anterior. Paso de ellos.

Oh bebida caliente, te amo. Tomé un sorbo más de mi capuchino y prendí mi laptop. Entré a la página de chismes del colegio. De vez en cuando, es divertido leer las estupideces (ciertas) de Peggy. Ella es una periodista excelente, pero a tal grado, que todos la detestan. Pobre, siempre me dio mucha pena, trato de hablar, hasta el día que creó una historia falsa de mí.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en mi casa, leyendo aquel blog del que me habló Alexy. Al parecer, Peggy, la chica que va con un micrófono a cualquier lado, lo escribe. Leí algunos comentarios graciosos de Ámber, la hermana mimada de Nathaniel._

"_Hoy Amber siguió a Castiel hasta las duchas. El chico no supo que hacer por aquella situación, asi que solo la ignoró. La pervertida rubia al parecer disfrutaba de aquella "vista". Besos, Peg"._

_Más abajo pude visualizar mi nombre:_

"_Su, la chica que todos aman, ¿Quién sabe su historia? Vive sola, y la mayoría de sus amigos son chicos. ¿Qué se puede esperar de ella? Hace unos días, trató de sobornarme con su encanto, pero no lo logró. Desde mi punto de vista, podemos ver que ella está enamorada de su amigo gay. Besos, Peg" _

_¿¡Qué!? –grité. _

_Fin del Flash back. _

Entré, leí un poco, estaba perdiendo su encanto. Una noticia, solo una de las treinta que había, me llamó la atención. Era sobre un comentario de un desconocido que ella recibió en su locker.

"No puedo esconderlo, esta mañana una persona con caligrafía deprimente me dejó una nota en mi locker. Trataba de mí, de venderme a cambio de otras cosas. ¿Qué les pasa? Lectores, por favor, si alguien sabe del tema informe. Besos, Peg."

¿Nota? ¿Venderse? ¿No será que a ella la están tratando de convertirla en algo como yo? No, imposible… ¿hay otros?

Caminé a mi casa, pasé por el parque. Ya no caía nieve, pero hacía un frío que era capaz de congelar el rio… y lo hizo. Miré el agua, en el fondo se podían ver pequeñas y brillantes monedas. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué idiota lanza monedas al lago? –dije.

Este idiota. –respondió una voz gruesa.

Me di la vuelta y era… ¿Quién era? No lo conocía, y por su rostro él tampoco a mí.

¿Te conozco? –levanté una ceja.

No, lo siento, me equivoqué de persona. –el morocho se fue de por dónde vino. Suspiré y miré de nuevo las monedas. Para haberlas metido… ¿rompió el hielo?

Llegué a mi casa y dejé mi bolso sobre la mesa. Fui en busca de mi teléfono fijo y vi que tenía mensajes:

"_Hola linda, ¿Cómo va todo?, cuando te llamo nunca estas ¡Avisa cuando sales! Llama lo antes posible, besos" _ mi madre… ¿¡Cómo quiere que le avise todos mis pasos cuando se encuentra lejos!?… muy lejos.

Miré el reloj, todavía no eran ni las nueve. Fui a la ducha y me bañé. Me puse mi piyama: una remera con un rostro de panda, mangas largas y un pantalón gris. D-I-V-I-N-A.

Miré el techo. Podía limpiar, leer, estudiar, escuchar música… tanto y tan poco tiempo. Decidí por ponerme a estudiar, mis notas no progresarían si no me sentaba, además no quería preocupar a mis padres.

Luego de un rato, mi estómago pedia comida a gritos. Busqué en la alacena, heladera pero no había nada. Habia olvidado por completo ir al supermercado. Gruñí por lo bajo, eso implicaba salir a comprar o pedir.

Una hora después, estaba en el sillón comiendo pizza de tomate, queso y jamón mientras miraba un programa al estilo de "gran hermano" pero se llamaba "La casita del ojo", un nombre muy particular.

Terminé de cenar. El reloj cucú de la cocina sonó, comencé a contarlas: "_una, dos, tres... doce."_ Maldición, terminó mi día libre. Mi celular sonó al instante, lo agarré y pude leer el lindo mensaje.

**[1] mensaje nuevo. Número desconocido.  
No quiero ropa puesta cuando llegue.**

¡Qué romántico!...

**¿Te puedo preguntar que mierda se te pasó en la cabeza?  
Besos, Su.**

Creo que mi contestación era justa. Uno no puede enviar algo así a otra persona a estas horas de la noche. Además, ¿¡qué se creía!? Si, lo voy a esperar, eso está claro, tal vez con poca ropa… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Un cuchillo en mano y vestida hasta con las sabanas de la casa. Sonó mi teléfono.

**[1] mensaje nuevo. Número desconocido.  
Muy graciosa, nos divertiremos juntos  
Ya verás.**

Mordí mi labio inferior, ¿quién sería? Tenía una onda a Castiel, pero no me convencía, él no era así, hubiera puesto algo más… sarcástico. Además, debe de estar con la zorra de mi vecina. Fui a mi placar para ver qué me ponía. No quería recibirlo completamente desnuda, pero tal vez sin mi pantalón y las bragas rosas que me regaló mi tía (un regalo muy raro, la situación fue muy extraña). Decidí por ponerme un short que casi no se distinguía por la remera que llevaba. Mi camisa era de un color verde y caía sobre uno de mis hombros.

Esperé sentada en el sofá hasta que tocó el timbre de mi puerta, ¿lo dejaron pasar abajo? Fui hasta ella y la abrí. Un chico, de cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes me miraba, con una sonrisa pícara.

Armin –dije. –nunca pensé que eras vos. –me crucé de brazos

Su, -me tomó del brazo y me empujó hacia dentro –no podía esperar.

¿Eh? –empezó a apagar las luces de las habitaciones. Estaba actuando extraño.

Aquel día, cuando te traje el kilo de helado –se acercó a mí, la luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas iluminaban sus ojos claros. –estabas hermosa. –me besó rápido en los labios y me llevó hacia mi cuarto donde me tiró a la cama.

Se sacó rápidamente la ropa, estaba ansioso. Me sacó la mía cuando ya estaba en cueros y solamente llevaba los boxers. Besaba cada centímetro de mi piel cuando me desvestía. Gemí para mis adentros, aquella sensibilidad me estaba gustando.

¿Podemos cumplir mi sueño? –estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento. Asentí, tímidamente. Se levantó y sacó de su mochila un condón de paquete verde y un disco. Fue hasta mi reproductor de cds y lo puso. Luego, abrió el paquete y sacó un condón luminoso. De fondo comenzó a sonar la música de "Star wars"

¿Podía reírme? Eso no era para nada sensual, pero lo hacía sonrojado y daba tanta ternura que daba ganas de abrazarlo. Se subió arriba mío, el pene brillaba y se podía distinguir en la oscuridad. Me metió dos dedos mientras me besaba el cuello, arquee mi cuerpo para que entrara más profundo. Esto me estaba gustando.

Estas toda mojada –se acercó a mi oído, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada –Voy a meter mi sable de luz.

Mordí mi labio inferior para no reírme. De a poco él lo metió. Gemí de placer y el también. No podía distinguir su rostro, pero si sus ojos. Me miraban directamente. Cuando su pene estaba dentro de mí, sus manos tomaron mis senos y comenzaron a masajearlos. Lo sacaba y lo metia, cada vez más rápido. La cama rechinaba.

Nos venimos juntos, salió dentro de mí y se acostó a mi lado. El disco repetía de nuevo la canción de "Star Wars". Armin comenzó a tararearla mientras golpeaba con un dedo índice mi ombligo, suavemente. Giré mi rostro.

¿De esto se trata? –le pregunté

¿Qué cosa?

Lo del comodín; cualquier chico puede venir a tener sexo conmigo.

Él asintió y me besó en los labios. Se levantó, se vistió y luego, se fue por la puerta. Esta vez no me sentía abandonada, si no que excitada. Todo el domingo iban a venir diferentes chicos a mi casa… Me dormí al cabo de unos segundos.

**Fin capítulo 5  
(desde ahora en adelante, pondré así mi despedida :D)  
Espero que les haya gustado!  
Disculpen la tardanza, pero aviso:  
Subo capítulos los miércoles, viernes y domingos  
Os quiero /  
Dejen Reviews, hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo**


	6. Episodio 6, Ámber y la chica de rosa

Desperté agitada, una capa de sudor cubría mi frente. Aún me encontraba desnuda por lo sucedido de anoche.

_-Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño –_me repetía en la cabeza. Aquella historia que había recreado en mi mente fue escalofriante, capaz de hacerme ahogar en mi propia saliva.

_Flash Back (del sueño de anoche)_

_Miré a ambos lados, no había un alma que recorriera la calle. Ya eran las altas horas de la noche, caminaba sola sin rumbo alguno, no podía ver si había compañía, los faroles que colgaban solamente alumbraban mi paso. Escuché voces y aceleré mi andar. Estaban cerca de mí, podía sentirlos sobre mis hombros. _

_Llegué al lago, que se encontraba congelado por el frío invernal. Me di vuelta, una sombra corría a mi alrededor. El pánico invadió mi cuerpo, aquellas sombras eran seis. Pararon en frente de mi, se acercaban lentamente, gritaban mi nombre, me pedían ayuda, me pedían cosas. Retrocedía, llegué hasta el final del borde, atrás el agua. Las sombras no paraban, subían el tono de su voz._

_-Cállense –dije, suavemente. No salían palabras de mi boca, estaba muda. Lo intentaba, seguía tratando pero no podía. _

_Una de ellas se acercó a mí, a tal punto que pude sentir su frio. Me empujó al hielo. Este se rompió en mi espalda. Me estaba hundiendo, miré para arriba, alce las manos pero nadie me ayudaba, querían que tocase fondo. No respiraba. No moría._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Me levanté para hacer mi rutina diaria, pero algo la interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –sentado en mi sofá, se encontraba Nathaniel. -¿¡Cómo entraste!?

-Por la puerta, ¿no es obvio? –hizo aquella sonrisa de delegado.

-Te quiero fuera de mi casa –le dije, señalando la puerta. Él se paró hasta llegar enfrente de mí demasiado cerca. Posó una de sus manos en mi rostro.

-Yo te quiero atada en mi cama.

Mis ojos se pusieron como dos platos, sus ojos se encontraban como los de la última vez, llenos de poder. Me tenía sujeta por la cara y me empujó, a la mesada de la cocina. Me desnudaba con la vista, me miraba de arriba para abajo, haciendo que me sonrojara. Me subió al mármol, y se acercó a mí, me besó los labios, su boca sabia a pasta de dientes. Pasaba su lengua por la mía, acariciándola y tocándola con la punta. Gemí en sus labios. Le comencé a deshacer el nudo de la corbata y la tiré al suelo, él me pasaba sus manos por la parte baja de mi espalda, sin llegar a mi culo. Tocaron la puerta y nos quedamos quietos, me separé de él y me dirigí a ella.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté.

-Abre tabla de planchar –giré para ver a Nathaniel, él no se encontraba nada nervioso, yo en cambio sí. Abrí de a poco, y pude verlo, vestido informalmente, con una remera negra sin mangas y unos jeans sueltos.

Se vieron y se quedaron en silencio. Pero luego, Castiel se voltio y se quedó mirándome, con sus ojos grises. Estaba petrificada, con la puerta abierta.

-Cierra la puerta –obedecí. -¿Querías quedarte con toda la diversión? –le dijo, dirigiéndose a Nathaniel.

-Sabía que vendrías, así que no es una sorpresa. –respondió.

-Mejor. –se me acercó y comenzó a pasarme la lengua por los labios, haciendo que se abriesen sin reclamación algunos. Mordió mi labio inferior, gemí en su boca, pude sentir su sonrisa. Nath solo observaba la escena.

El pelirojo metió su mano bajo mi blusa mientras me empujaba al sillón. Él se quedó arriba mío, mientras me acorralaba con sus piernas. Con mis manos agarré su espalda para acercarme más. Podía sentir el bulto en mi estómago.

-¿Te vas a quedar con toda la diversión? –preguntó el rubio, sentado en la mesada.

-Solo la estoy preparando –respondió. Bajó su boca hasta mi cuello, donde comenzó a morderlo y chuparlo con sus labios expertos. Escuché un gruñido y pude ver a Nathaniel sin camisa y con una gran erección. Se acercó a nosotros y tomó una de mis manos, para luego apoyarlas en el bulto.

-¿Puedes sentirla? –dijo, entrecortado. –Así me pones tú.

Gemí por el roce y por los labios de Castiel. Este se separó y me bajó mi pantalón de piyama dejándome solo en bragas. El rubio me sacó la remera. Solo estaba con ropa interior.

El de ojos grises me enteró dos dedos sin piedad mientras el otro metía los suyos en mi boca. Chupaba mientras separaba las piernas para que entraran más profundo. El rubio gimió y el otro me besaba el abdomen.

-Creo que ya está lista –el pelirojo sacó sus dedos y se bajó el pantalón con los boxers, pude ver a su amigo bien erecto, preparado para picarme. Nathaniel lo imitó. Sin piedad alguna, los dos, al mismo tiempo, me penetraron: el rubio en la boca y el otro en mi vagina. Gemí por la bestialidad. Me embestían rápido, al mismi tiempo, coordinados. Se corrieron y cambiaron lugares.

-Chupamelo todo –gritó Castiel. Nathaniel (que era la primera vez que me penetraba) gemía descontroladamente, acompañado de algunos gruñidos.

-Quiero darle por detrás –dijo el rubio. El otro asintió y me saco su pene de la boca, para que Nath me diera vuelta y allí metérmelo de una por el ano. Me separaba las pompas con sus manos, apretándolas y masajeándolas. Me pegó una nalgada. Castiel admiraba la escena mientras se masturbaba. Gemí fuerte y me corrí acompañada de Nath.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo dejándome acostada en el sillón, dada vuelta.

-¿De nuevo? –dijo Castiel.

-¿Te quedaste insatisfecho? –el rubio contestó. Yo estaba cansada, así que no participé de la conversación.

-No es eso. Pensar que tendré que esperar cinco días para que llegue el próximo domingo es mucho… -Nath rió fuerte. Se levantaron y volvieron a hacerla misma rutina, luego de más de dos horas, se fueron. El domingo estaba acabando, ningún otro chico apareció.

Rápidamente se hizo lunes, salí para clases y llegué puntual. Abrí mi casillero y se encontraba una nota con letra cursiva.

_Princesa, estoy en el sótano, búscame luego de clases._

Lysandro, era demasiado obvio por dos razones: 1) esta semana era suya; 2) él ama el sótano. Cerré mi casillero y me encontré con Ámber, que se me acercó y me pegó una cachetada. Quedé atontada, los que se encontraban alrededor, contemplaron la escena.

-¡Seras puta! –me gritó en el rostro. Emparejó mi otro cachete con su otra mano. -¡PRIMERO MI HERMANO Y AHORA CASTIEL!

-No sé de qué estás hablando –le espeté, con mi voz más natural y tranquila, aunque si no habría público ya le hubiera arrancado sus cabellos rubios mientras le golpeaba la frente con los lockers… ah, qué bueno hubiera sido. –Ahora, si me dejas… -caminé pero la rubia me agarró de mi larga cabellera y me tiró al suelo.

-¡¿Quién te crees que sos!? –pude ver que en el público estaba Violeta, Iris y algunos chicos de otros cursos a quienes no conozco. A lo lejos pude observar una cabellera rosa, larga que se alejaba. Nunca había visto aquellos cabellos antes. -¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! –me bajó de mis pensamientos.

-Ámber, no me despiertes. –Violeta puso los ojos como dos platos, ella sabia de que hablaba. –deja me ir y haré como que no pasó nada.

La rubia soltó una carcajada sarcástica -¡¿Qué te deje ir?! ¡Si te tengo donde quiero!

Violeta salió de la multitud y se acercó a mi, ayudándome a pararme. Ámber le hizo un gesto a sus compañeras que agarraron a la peli violeta y la tiraron lejos de mi, haciendo que soltara un gritito. Miré la escena y luego a la rubia. ¿Dónde estaba la directora cuando se la necesitaba? Ah, claro, en una maldita junta de profesores en el gimnasio.

-Te lo dije. –me di la vuelta echando una mirada asesina al público, que rápidamente se dispersó. Luego, me acerqué a la rubia y la agarré de su remera rosa pastel.

-No te hagas la mala conmigo, perra. –escupió en mi rostro. Me limpié con el dorso de la manga y la tiré a los lockers sin piedad alguna. Se escuchó un sonido sordo y Amber se encontraba en el suelo. Me agaché hasta su altura.

-Tal vez yo sea perra –empecé –cobro caro, no como algunas lanzadas que se pueden encontrar en cualquier calle. –Sus ojos demostraban rabia. Le pegué en el rostro -¡NO QUEIRO VER MÁS TU ROSTRO ASQUEROSO! –le grité.

Se oyeron aplausos a mis espaldas. Elevé la vista y allí estaba Alexy. Mi ira subió.

-Buen show. –Sonrió –ahora, deja a Ámber en paz.

-Ni muerta, la tengo donde yo quiero –repetí, imitando su sonrisa.

Se acercó a mí y me levantó con sus brazos, me susurró al oído –tranquila, perra. Le pegué una cachetada. –Auch… –hizo una media sonrisa traviesa – ¿alguien se revela a su amo?

-Tu no eres mi amo, esta semana lo es Lysandro.

-Al fin entiende la perrita. Ahora vete con tu dueño.

Hice un movimiento brusco. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, Violeta ya no estaba, Castiel miraba desde el aula B y Alexy hablaba con la rubia. Qué pena que me sacaron rápido, me hubiera encantado haberle hecho más cosas… no, cálmate, ya pasó. ¿Desde cuando volví a ser la de antes? Tendré que llamar a mi Tía para que venga con la receta de nuevo.

Bajé al sótano y allí estaba, sentado en un sillón escribiendo en su libreta. Al escuchar mis pasos se dio vuelta y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Estaba escribiendo sobre ti. –dijo.

-¿Enserio? –hice una sonrisa falsa, no estaba de humor pero no quería que comience a interrogarme. –Cántamela

Dudó unos segundos –Bueno, pero solo una estrofa.

"_Quiero hacerte mía princesa,  
Tenerte abierta de piernas  
mientras te miro por arriba  
y te hago mia."_

-Qué poético… -dije, aunque no me quedaba muy en claro desde cuando Lys escribe cosas así –rima.

-Quería que la sintieras –se levantó, me agarró de un brazo y me acercó a él. Me agarró el rostro con sus dos grandes y suaves manos –porque eso te haré hoy y por los próximos cinco días. –me besó profundamente. Cuando nos separamos agregó –princesa.

Reí por lo bajo y él sonrió. Hace unos minutos, me encontraba golpeando a Ámber y discutiendo con Alexy, pero ahora estoy con un chico que escribe poesía erótica en un sótano oscuro. Qué rápido que pasa el tiempo.

-Bueno, hoy no. –Me dijo –le prometí a Leigh que lo ayudaría con su tienda. Hoy te salvaste pero mañana recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, princesa.

-¿Puedes no llamarme princesa? –le dije.

-Entonces te llamaré cortesana (prostituta pero más elegante)

-Eh… -lo pensé unos segundos pero luego sonreí –princesa está mejor.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó delicadamente los labios. Agarró mi mano derecha y la apretó en su entrepierna.

-Te salvaste… por hoy.

Se fue del sótano dejándome sola. Esperé unos segundos y luego salí yo. Busqué a Violeta pero no estaba, en cambio me encontré al molesto de pelo azul.

-Alexy, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora tienes preguntas, qué raro –me dijo –siempre fuiste y serás una preguntona pero hay gente que no soporta a la gente así y por eso esa gente le hace cosas malas a la otra, ¿entiendes?

-Me quedó claro –fruncí el ceño –eres un puto resentido.

-AUCH! Eso me hirió justo aquí –señaló su corazón. -¡qué mala que eres! –contestó con sarcasmo. Además querida, no. –me acorraló con sus brazos en una pared –no lo soy, nunca lo fui –mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos. Él me besó ferozmente dejándome sin aliento, apretando mis labios con los suyos. No abrí la boca, pero él me piso haciendo que lo haga., eso le permitió tener acceso para que su lengua jugara con la mia. Se alejó y me miró, travieso -¿entendiste? -Estaba aturdida, sus ojos rosas me miraban directamente. Asentí débil y se fue por el pasillo.

La campana tocó, todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Me dirigí al parque, al parque de mis pesadillas. La chica de cabellos rosas hasta la cintura se me acercó. Lo tenía ondulado y rebajado en capas. Sus ojos eran grandes y de diferentes colores: uno turquesa como el agua del caribe y el otro de n verde como la esmeralda. Tenia unas cuantas pecas que atravesaban su nariz repignada. Su piel era blanca. Llevaba un vestido blanco y unos zapatos a tacón rojos.

-Hola –dijo con una suave voz.

-Hola –respondí.

-Vi tu pelea con Amber y sé todo. –su mirada era triste. –No dejes que te hagan eso, Su. –estaba confundida, no respondí. No conocía a aquella chica. –Ah, no me presenté –me sonrió y me extendió su mano, la acepté. –Soy Melissa, pero me dicen Melu. Soy de un nivel más bajo que el tuyo.

-Ah, -seguía confundida. ¿Cómo me conocía aquella chica? -¿y entonces? ¿a qué te refieres con tu advertencia?.

-A mí también me pasa lo mismo que a ti. Me enteré por un pelirojo que le hablaba a mi chico de calendario –dijo, se agarró su brazo –querían que tu… tú seas esto –se señaló.

-¿Qué tienes de malo?

-¡UN JUGUETE! –gritó. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

**¡Fin del capítulo 6!  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Les doy las gracias a morgenstern18, "la muerte azul" y sheblunar  
por seguir el fanfic desde el comienzo  
Dejen su reviews con comentarios! Así puedo ir mejorando  
Gracias.**


	7. Episodio 6,5, Un vistazo al pasado

La niña de rosa sollozaba en silencio, la miraba incapaz de soccorerla. ¿Un jueguete? ¿Eso era lo que ella era? Entonces, esa niña era lo mismo que yo, una maldita esclava que usan para la diversión…un maldito juguete.

-Tranquila. –mi voz sonaba suave. Le acaricié la nuca y pude sentir algunos que otras montañas. Quedé sorprendida, aquel pelo no era el suyo, ¿por qué? Elevó la vista y pudo notar que la descubrí.

-No es lo que parece. –me dijo, sacó mi mano y puso la suya haciendo que el pelo rosado cayera al suelo, dejando notar una cabellera negra, larga hasta la cintura, rapada a un costado. Se podían ver algunos moretones en el cuero cabelludo. Aquella chica era preciosa, aunque tuviera aquellas marcas y el rapado arriba de su oreja. –No fue mi decisión estoy –acarició la falta de pelo –ellos lo eligieron.

-¿Por qué? –pocas palabras salían de mi boca.

-¿Por qué no? –me sonrió aunque se notaba que seguía trite. –yo soy la esclava de algunos chicos de clases superiores a la tuya, más otros que no se encuentran en el colegio. No sabes como sufro. Pocos domingos llevo ropa, sale uno y entran dos más –se rodeó con sus brazos. –mi máximo fue… -lágrimas caian de sus ojos –cinco.

-¡¿CINCO!? –grité. Ella había sufrido más que yo. -¿Quiénes son?

-No conozco los nombres de algunos. Pero sé que hay uno llamado Dake. –Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos, estaba atónica –él propuso mi nuevo look.

-No me jodas –le dije.

-Luego uno de cabellera azul, pero él es el líder, siempre se saltea su semana… él me convirtió en esto.

Cabellera azul, solo había uno: Alexy. Ese bastardo creó esto, ¿no?. Eso creo, no soy la única que se encuentra en estas circunstancias, ya lo sospechaba. Miré a la niña, se notaba tan indefensa, tal vez eso es lo que les gusta a ellos. ¿Tienen poder sobre nuestro cuerpo? Un viento de frió nos inundó.

Un morocho entró al parque, usaba unos pantalones militares y un sobretodo verde. Me miró por unos segundos, nuestras miradas se conectaron y luego, él la desvió. Es el mismo que la vez pasada ¿qué le sucede?... ¿No será el amo de Melu de esta semana? Ella me observó, le hice una seña con la cabeza para que lo mirase pero al intante en que ella le echó un vistazo dirigió su mirada a otro lado. Sospechoso. Me acerqué al individuo que ahora estaba bajo el gran árbol.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede? –le grité mientras me acercaba. Quedó atónico por la situación. Miró a ambos lados.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –respondió.

-Si, a ti niño bonito –me crucé de brazos cuando me encontraba a pocos metros de él. Se sonrojó de una forma demasiado tierna… ¡No pienses en ello!, él nos está acosando… creo.

-Y-yo solo es-staba aquí –se puso nervioso, la cara le ardía.

-Sí, lo noté, aquí estas y yo te estoy hablando –sus ojos verdes miraban a todos lados menos a mi rostro. -¡OYE! Yo estoy aquí. –depositó su mirada en mí. Luego, sonrió.

-Su… -susurró.

-¿Eh? ¿Me conoces?

-Eso creo…- seguía con aquella sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. –Creo que eres la "Su" que buscaba.

-Tal vez yo no sea la "Su" qué buscabas. –Melu miraba a lo lejos. –Además dejanos en paz.

-¡Eres tú! –me abrazó, atrayéndome a él. Me levantó, madre mia que era fuerte aquel niño. Me besó la frente, la punta de la nariz y me miró los labios. Se acercó pero yo le tapé la boca, empujándola para atrás.

-Ni lo pienses. –estaba harta de los chicos, tengo que lidiar con cinco.

-No me reconoces. –dijo.

-No, y espero no hacerlo. Ya tengo mucho con que lidiar y no quiero conocer a nadie más, por es- me interrumpió con sus labios, besándolos apasionadamente. Me dejé llevar, besaba muy bien, ferozmente, como si hace años que no me veía y me deseaba demasiado. Gemí en su boca, mientras pasaba su lengua por la mía, jugando. Nos separamos y él me miró a los ojos.

-Kentin –susurró. Me bajó y nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Ken?

-¡KEN! –gritó un hombre de uniforme militar en la puerta del parque. El chico lo miró y luego a mi, dándome una mirada triste, aunque trataba de ocultarla con una débil sonrisa. Era Ken, mi Ken, el que se fue hace años y volvió hoy… o hace más. Se estaba yendo. Lo tomé por el brazo y lo atraje a mi, lo besé tiernamente en los labios y lo solté. -¡KEN, AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-Nos vemos, Su.

Se fue corriendo al hombre que lo subió a un auto y se fueron. Miré a Melu, ella estaba sorprendida, mirándome. La saludé con la mano y me fui, no quería hablar más, no quería preguntas incomodas, quería mi medicación, en este instante. La necesitaba.

Entré rápidamente a mi cuarto, abri la puerta del baño y comencé a buscar en el botiquín el frasco naranja.

-AJÁ, las encontré –abrí la tapa y tomé dos píldoras, sin agua. Estaba ya acostumbrada a tragar cosas más grandes que estas (malpensadas)

_FlashBack._

_-Su, hay unos niños que me estuvieron molestando –Violeta vino a mí, con su cuaderno roto y una rodilla raspada. _

_-Ya sabes que mi mamá me dijo que…_

_-Ya se lo que te dijo, pero ¡es urgente! –la niña me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió –tienen mi dibujo._

_-Oh no –ya sabía que tan mala era la situación. Violeta estaba experimentando dibujar el cuerpo humano y para ello, buscó fotos de gente desnuda en internet. Aquel dibujo era su primer intento… de un hombre._

_Me levanté y fui hasta el aula. Estábamos en "La escuela primaria Sweet Candy", en donde uno podía hacer lo que le plazca, ya que rara vez profesores se presentaban a clase. Yo no era una niña aplicada, nunca lo fui, pero había algo que me encantaba: las armas blancas y de fuego. Eran mi pasión. Cada miércoles y viernes, mi padre, con mi abuelo, me enseñaban a utilizar cualquier clase de arma y luego, los domingos, mi abuelo me llevaba a su casa en el campo para hacer tiro al blanco. Mi tía, doctora psiquiátrica, estaba en contra de aquello. _

_Llegué al aula y los niños reían, todos alrededor de un papel. Me ubiqué enfrente suyo, con los brazos cruzados. Solo era una mocosa de diez años._

_-Devuélvanme el dibujo –dije, seria. Marco, el niño más "popular" por sus travesuras y por ser el más lindo (Según las niñas precoces) se paró y quedó a pocos metros de mí. _

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? –él era el que tenía más plata en toda la escuela. Sus padres eran diseñadores de autos en Italia, luego, se mudaron a Paris para expandir sus horizontes. –No eres nadie –me empujó._

_-No te metas conmigo –le dije, y le devolví el empuje. Sus amigos y amigas miraban la situación. Viktor, un niño callado, observaba sentado desde su banco. _

_-¡¿Qué haces?! –lo tiré al suelo, posé un pie en su abdomen y me empujé hacia adelante. Le arranqué aun niño rubio el dibujo y luego salí del aula, o eso creía yo. _

_Cuando ya estaba afuera, Marco me agarró de la punta de mi cabello, arrastrándome hacia los baños. No solté en ningún segundo el dibujo. Luché para soltarme, pero cada vez que trataba, él me tiraba de mi largo pelo. Entramos y me empujó hacia el lavado, en donde me golpee contra el mármol mi panza. _

_-¿¡Te crees muy lista!? –estaba en el suelo, me pegó una patada que me retorciera del dolor. Me levantó la mandíbula. Sus ojos negros como la noche me penetraban. –No eres más que una niña que trata de defender a los demás cuando en verdad ELLA necesita ayuda –me besó. Abrí los ojos como dos platos, estaba sorprendida._

_Se alejó y frunció el ceño. Me había besado, él a mi. ¿Por qué? ¿¡CÓMO!?. Acercó de nuevo sus labios a los miós. Me golpeó en el abdomen y abrí la boca, para que su lengua pasara. Recorrío cada parte de mi boca. Tocó la mía. Que repulsión. _

_Se separó. No había comentarios. ¿Desde cuándo? Esa era mi pregunta. Se acercó a mi oído._

_-Caíste –susurró. Del baño salieron tres personas que me doblaban en edad y altura. Él niño se paró y me miró, desde arriba acompañado de sus compañeros.-No quiero violación. _

_Dos de los adultos me agarraron y me llevaron afuera, por la ventana del baño. Nos encontrábamos atrás del gimnasio, nunca nadie venía hacia aquí. Estaba muerta. Un pelado y otro con gorra me sostuvieron en el aire, separándome los brazos. El tercero me golpeó en el abdomen, grité del dolor. Marco miraba la escena, riendo. Luego de que estuviera casi inconsciente, se me acercó._

_-Así que ahora eres débil –me agarró el rostro –SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE ME GANABAS Y ME HACIAS QUEDAR COMO UN PERDEDOR –gritó. -¡PERO HOY NO, HOY GANO YO! –comenzó a reir. ¿Cuántos tornillos había perdido? _

_Me pateó en las costillas. Gemí, estaba sufriendo pero no lloraba, no quería llorar. _

_-¿Así que te hacer la fuerte? –hizo una seña al hombre de cabellos largos. Él trajo a una niña pequeña, asustada, Violeta. Una ira comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo. -¿Y ahora que piensas? –el hombre tiró a la pequeña al suelo y Marco le pegó una cachetada. Me levanté. _

_-No me despiertes, Marco –le dije, seria. _

_-¡¿DESPERTAR QUÉ?! ¡Si te tengo donde yo quiero! _

_Me acerqué a él, esquivando a los hombres y lo agarré del cuello, en sus puntos vitales. El niño se retorcia por la falta de aire. Lo tiré al suelo luego de unos segundos para derivar a los matones. Tiré a uno con una llave que me enseñó mi abuelo "El peso no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza" Eso me había dicho. Cuando los cuatro se encontraban en el suelo, me acerqué a Marco._

_-¿Y ahora? –agarré una roca, la sostuve en mi mano, calculando su peso. Y allí se la lancé…_

_Fin FlashBack._

-No murió el infeliz –ese fue mi primer comentario al recordar aquel encuentro. Desde eso, después, no fui la de antes. Mis padres, al notar aquel cambio, me llevaron a lo de mi tía para que me hagan algunos estudios… actué por años como si aquellos funcionaran, pero la verdad es que no. Yo misma controlé mis impulsos, yo misma (y la droga).

**¡Fin episodio 6 1/2!  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Queria hacer este episodio para que entiendan maso menos como es el asunto con Su y su pasado, ya que este fanfic se conectará con ello.  
Un saludo, y nos vemos el miércoles.  
Chau**


End file.
